20 October 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-20 ;Comments * Peel mentions going to see a football match between Liverpool and Norwich City after not being at a league match for a long time. *Peel mentions John Denver is suing New Order over the Run 2 track, which he claimed the guitar riff of the song was copied from his Leaving On A Jet Plane track. Peel proceeds to play the New Order track to support the band. *Peel mentions he is happy that Donovan would be touring with the Happy Mondays. *Peel says the band Nocturnus' haircuts from their album, The Key, look like they maybe members of the Austrian World Cup football team. *Peel mentions getting letters from people asking how to get a job in the record industry and tells them that he doesn't know people in that sector. Sessions *LFO #1. Recorded: 1990-10-07. Repeated: 12 January 1991 *Bastro #2. Recorded: 1990-07-01. Broadcast: 23 July 1990 Tracklisting *Inspiral Carpets: I'll Keep It In Mind (12" - Island Head E.P.) Mute *Paris: The Devil Made Me Do It (Radio Mix) (12") Tommy Boy *Fall: Fit And Working Again (LP - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister *LFO: Take Control (session) @''' *Nation Of Ulysses: Channel 1 Ulysses (7" - The Nation Of Ulysses) Dischord '''$ *New Order: Run 2 (7") Factory :(JP: 'I suppose if you go out and buy a fresh copy of that, it could help and send John Denver into outer space and in fact I think I should be sending New Order a considerable list of people songs to copy in future, uhm, Eric Clapton, Paul McCartney, Phil Collins, get them all in outer space.') *Donovan: The Tinker And The Crab (LP - A Gift From A Flower To A Garden) Pye *Ride: European Son (v/a LP - Heaven And Hell Volume One: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary *Terminator X: Buck-Whylin' (12" - Wanna Be Dancin') P.R.O. *Hopeton Lindo: Terror (7") Jammy's *Nocturnus: Andromeda Strain (LP - The Key) Earache *'File 5 begins' *LFO: To The Limit (session) @''' :(JP: 'I was looking through Sounds and they have something called The Awesome Ten Most Requested Songs, sorry, can't read my own handwriting, The Most Requested Songs At Club Awesome, The Venue, New Cross, London. Number 1 this week is Robinson Crusoe - Cud, New Fast Automatic Daffodils 2, Teenage Kicks 3, Ballad Of John And Yoko - Teenage Fanclub 4, Saint Etienne - Kiss And Make Up 5, Taste by Ride 6, Not Listening 7, that's Snuff of course, T.F.A. by Silverfish 8 and this is at number 9') *Babes In Toyland: He's My Thing (LP - Spanking Machine) Southern *Big Flame: Why Popstars Can't Dance (7") Ron Johnson *Famous Nyahururu Boys: Ndiretikia Ni Nii (v/a CD Album - Guitar Paradise Of East Africa) Earthworks '''@ start only *High Risk Group: Flag (7") Harriet *Elvis Presley: Ready Teddy (LP - Elvis) RCA *Orb: Little Fluffy Clouds: Dance Mk 2 (12") Big Life @''' *Bleach: Wipe It Away (12" - Eclipse E.P.) Way Cool *'Fatal' Microbes: Violence Grows (7") Small Wonder *Blade: Mind Of An Ordinary Citizen (12") 691 Influential '''@ *Nirvana: Here She Comes Now (v/a LP - Heaven And Hell Volume One: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary *'File 5 ends' :(JP: 'Not perhaps the most profound version of the old favourite from yester year, but worth playing to you I think') *LFO: Rob's Nightmare (session) #''' *Half Life: War (v/a 2x7" - Give Us The Time To Play!) Lifestyle Sound *'''File 6 begins *Gregory Isaacs: Mr. Brown (CD - Cool Ruler - Soon Forward - Selection) Front Line *Bastro: Demons Begone (session) *Bastro: Krakow Illinois (session) *Bastro: Floating Home (session) *Bastro: Recidivist 2 (Instrumental) (session) *Scientist: The Exorcist (12") Kickin #''' *Fatima Mansions: Mr. Baby (LP - Viva Dead Ponies) Kitchenware *Sludgeworth: Angry Man (7"- Sludgeworth) Roadkill *No Empathy: Agrippa (7") Roadkill *Freshco & Miz: We Don't Play (12") Tommy Boy *My Jealous God: Pray (7") Rough Trade *Fats Domino: Rose Mary *Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo: Boula Moteur (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Groupe Kebo) Editions Kaluila *'''File 6 ends *Robert Forster: Dear Black Dream (LP - Danger In The Past) Beggars Banquet ~''' *L7: Shove (12" - Smell The Magic) Sub Pop *LFO: Lost World (session) *Buffalo Tom: Skeleton Key (LP - Birdbrain) Situation Two '''~ *Shazzy: I'll Talk (LP - Attitude: A Hip-Hop Rapsody) Elektra *Link Wray: Big City After Dark *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked ~''' available on '''File 4 *Track marked $''' available on '''File 7 File ;Name *1) 020A-B7440XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1990-10-xx Peel Show LE086.mp3 *3) 1990-10-xx Peel Show LE087.mp3 *4) C160 The Peel Tapes Vol.12 *5) John Peel - 20 October 1990 *6) John Peel - 20 October 1990 part 2 *7) best of peel vol 14 (with introductions) part 2 ;Length *1) 3:02:57 (The first 2 minutes come from the In Concert featuring Deacon Blue, which preceded Peel's show) *2) 1:00:40 (40:00 on) (to 44:11 unique) *3) 1:36:35 (to 9:01) (to 4:02 unique) *4) 1:30:58 (13:20-24:11) *5) 0:47:00 *6) 0:47:43 *7) 45:32 (from 41:16) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE086 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1990 Lee Tape 86 *3) Created from LE087 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1990 Lee Tape 87 *4) Many thanks to mr maudlin *5-6) Many thanks to David Eastaugh *7) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 14 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7440/1) *2,3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mediafire *6) Mediafire *7) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes Category:Available online